This disclosure relates generally to enterprise software systems, and more particularly to template based asynchronous debugging of enterprise software.
For software developers and sellers, there is often a need to analyze problems in a customer's system. Problems can be analyzed by debugging an application on the customer's site without transferring or installing a program integrated development environment (IDE) and source code. This is especially the case where the customer only allows very restricted access to their system, such as when the customer treats any access as a security issue.
From a support perspective, problem analysis typically requires a common set of information in the form of data that describes or provides the system state. In practice, the application expert or developer sets some checkpoints, known as breakpoints, within the application, and evaluates its data. The same pattern can be developed for specific components—the developer sets in program breakpoints that allow checking the program execution and its state. However, such typical schemes of problem discovery and analysis are complex, resource intensive, and often require too much access or modification of the software under test.